


My Love's Arrow

by daiikon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafes and Restaurants, Demigods, Denial of Feelings, F/F, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiikon/pseuds/daiikon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is one of Cupid's best disciple in training, spreading love and cheer to all the lonely hearts in the world. He's actually pretty good at his job, not to mention an exceptional archer to boot, so he'll dedicate his life watching the fruits of his labour blossom into beautiful roses. However, it becomes a bit more challenging and a whole heck of a lot more confusing when he comes across an unassigned human who he gets entangled with in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love bokukuro so much. have this ridiculous romcom.

Christmas music blared obnoxiously down the street as the festivities of the holidays littered the storefront and lampposts in the small town. The bright colorful lights accompanied by the jingle of bells and cheerful laughter emphasized the merry spirit that oozed from every persons fibre of being as customers browsed through shops filled with decorative trees and wreaths, coupled with dressed-up Santas taking photos with hyperactive children, and even the little puppies on leashes were wearing one of those fitted infamous Ugly Christmas SweatersTM that people seemed to be so oddly fond of.

Amidst all the busy bustling of the place, there gathered a small crowd cheering for a couple who had embraced after the male had boldly proposed to his girlfriend-now-fiancée and even that was a pristine example of a picture perfect holiday love scene, albeit cheesy perhaps but perfect nonetheless.

Bokuto, watching the whole display from the distance, all but huffed a satisfied sigh before walking away with a swivel of his feet, a delighted hum in each step. “Another job well done, me.”

 

There’s a certain perk about being Cupid’s disciple that many would dismiss as nothing major but to Bokuto, it was his everything. Being able to witness love unfold and develop into a blossoming encompassment of passion and affection was something that made his heart do acrobatic flips and got him squealing like a teenage girl flailing over her favorite couple on TV (—he could just see Kuroo throw him one of his judgmental looks as he says so but Bokuto would be undeterred; he’s witnessed all sorts of strange things in his line of duty but love comes in all kinds of forms so). Anyways, it was the power to pull these magical elements of rainbows and butterflies and feels all together to form a wonderful and special bond between two people and undoubtedly, it was this work of pride and joy that left Bokuto happily fulfilled.

Alas, the only downside was not being able to have that for himself.

Stopping short from a park, Bokuto shifted his gaze onto the snowy field that covered the whole playground along with the pebbles and sand that once littered the surrounding ground. In a flit of impulse, he mindlessly walked to the middle of the patch before twirling around and falling backwards into the snow. His back landed with a thud and he’s buffeted with snow on his face, _a lot of snow_ , which he promptly tried to blow away as he sputtered and coughed out some of the chunks that lodged down his throat. This was probably not one of his finer moments, but the cold touch of the white flakes of solid condensation cooled him down from the bitter thoughts that filtered through his mind.

It never made sense to him, how unfair it was to be incapable of loving someone when all he has is love to give. Kuroo would make fun of him for it, saying something about it being weird that a demigod would want to fall in love in the first place. _Well you’re a human who doesn’t even want to love_ , Bokuto would shoot back defensively. Except, he probably wouldn’t. He knew Kuroo was extremely cautious after getting his heart broken many times in the past and Bokuto would never want to bring up something that would make his face twist into hurt. Kuroo was nice to him when he had failed one of his missions. Kuroo was the one who picked him up and took care of him when he fell ill from the negativity that surrounded the people he was assigned to – ( _“what kind of celestial being gets sick from something like this? How do you even get sick?!” “Hey hey hey, spare me some sympathy here!!!”_ ). Bokuto was well aware he had annoyed the other male on multiple occasions – taking advantage of his hospitality and shamelessly freeloading at his place, eating his fridge empty and indulging on those egg tarts he always seemed to buy extras of, using all his shampoo when Bokuto doesn’t actually need to shower (he just really _really_ likes the scent and how it smells on Kuroo), and probably a whole megawatt of things he hadn’t cared to keep track of. In the end though, Kuroo always forgave him. He was a cool human like that. He was a kind human.

Which is why Bokuto is hell bent on finding a match for Kuroo as soon as possible. He had sworn it as his life mission and would keep his promise before he leaves, even if he has to go to the ends of the earth just to find someone worthy. However, there’s only so much he could do for an unassigned human and for now, keeping his dear friend company for the holidays was the only thing he could do.

“Looks like you’re having the time of your life there.”

With a jerk, Bokuto opened his eyes to the familiar voice and sees the man in question peering down at him curiously. His vision focuses on the male with disheveled jet-black hair matted against rosy cheeks with a woolen cap pulled over his ears, his nose a little red from the chilly winter winds. His long eyelashes fluttered as he blinked and Bokuto felt oddly giddy.

Kuroo sniffled a bit before tilting his head at the lack of response. “Get up already. I’m gonna make nabe tonight.”

Without a moment’s hesitation Bokuto quickly jumped to his feet before glomping onto his companion's back with a gleeful yip.

“Urgh – hey! You’re heavy!”

“Uwah you’re the best! I love youuu~~~” Bokuto shouted cheerfully. He ignored the slight flush that crossed Kuroo’s features before he's shoved off and unceremoniously thrown into the snow again.

“Yeah no duh,” Kuroo responded flippantly after composing himself, brushing off the snow that got onto his coat from Bokuto’s exuberant bear hug. “Who else is going to take care of your annoying ass?”

“Oh wow rude! I happen to be very loveable thank you very much.”

Kuroo replied with a subdued smirk of his own. “An absolute angel,” his tone is playful despite the underlying sarcasm laced with his words. Bokuto has half a mind to pout and be totally mature about it while he boasts about his charming personality and wonderful company, but when he tilted his head up to see Kuroo look at him with these…these warm coloured eyes, Bokuto figured Kuroo was already well aware of his awesomeness. He’ll spare the guy from embarrassment then, since he's too shy to admit it out loud anyways.

Kuroo broke eye contact first and shoved his hands into his pockets, sniffling again. Bokuto hoped he wasn’t getting sick. How long was he even out for? Before Bokuto could ask, Kuroo had already turned away and started making his way back to the sidewalk. “Just hurry up already,” he shouted over his shoulder. “I’m freezin' my butt off here.”

Smiling wistfully, Bokuto watched Kuroo’s retreating back in quiet yearning. A familiar fondness tugged at his heartstrings but it didn’t feel quite right. If only, he thinks. _If only, if only, if only…_

“Coming, loverboy?” Without notice, Kuroo had paused in his steps to look back at the demigod still sitting in the snow, brows raised questioningly. Bokuto grinned once more before fumbling to stand up as he earnestly made his way over.

“Of course, love ~"


	2. Chapter 2

When Kuroo woke up, the last thing he expected was to be greeted with messy streaks of black and white buffeting his face. When he tried to wiggle away from the excessive heat thrown over his body, he belatedly realized that he was trapped in a vice-grip hold with no way out. Kuroo sighed, defeated as he lifted the blankets to see Bokuto snoring blissfully from under the covers. The guru of Love was a massive cuddler in bed, go figure.

It takes a moment but Kuroo faintly recalled being woken up last night by someone complaining about it being cold and uncomfortable on the sofa before brusquely diving under the covers with the solid intent on making himself feel at home. Kuroo was too wiped out at that point to care.

With nothing else he could do, Kuroo opted to rest his chin over Bokuto’s head while he idly petted the wild strands of tangled hair. “I know you’re awake, Bo.”

“Nng,” Bokuto snuggled further into Kuroo’s chest and made a noise that was close to a whine. “Can’t you just go with the flow for once?”

“Demigods don’t sleep.”

“ _Viva la vie_ , you know? Live life for the moment?” Bokuto continued, ignoring the previous proclamation. “Don’t act like you’re not enjoying yourself.”

“You’re mixing up your languages.” Kuroo cracked open an eye, chuckling under his breath. “And yeah, I do enjoy it.”

“See?” Bokuto said proudly, clearly pleased by Kuroo’s approval of warm hugs and cuddles. “The only language I’m fluent in is _love_ , baby!”

“Oh wow,” Kuroo actually laughed out loud this time, shoving the other away from him. “That was way too cheesy even for me.”

Bokuto pouted and decisively yanked Kuroo even closer in retaliation. As the other struggled to get away, Bokuto only held him tighter. “If you keep squirming around, I’m going to kiss you!”

Kuroo grinned wickedly before letting his fingers dance across Bokuto’s bare stomach. “Is that a threat?”

And so it begins.

They start wrestling in bed, tossing and tasseling until it broke out into a full-blown pillow fight ft. tickle war. Blankets were haphazardly thrown across the room and pillows were sacrificed to a number of whoopings across bare skin, joined in with boisterous laughter that freely echoed through thin walls of the apartment room. By the end of it, Bokuto was laying dazed with half his body on the floor and one leg sprawled over the bed while Kuroo was sitting cross-legged on the ground near Bokuto’s head, shirt askew and very much worn out from the impromptu morning workout.

Bokuto blinked a couple times as he looked over to Kuroo from his upturned position. “Your hair’s a mess.”

Kuroo snorted in response. “You should look in a mirror.”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out and Kuroo promptly returned it in kind.

It’s been a while since he went all out like this. Admittedly it’s a bit childish, perhaps an activity not age-appropriate for a mature twenty something adult such as himself to be engaged in (but then again, Bokuto probably got a few hundred years over him so that’s saying something). Still, Kuroo really does need to wind down a bit and Bokuto does a good job helping in that department. Before the angel of love (or whatever title Bokuto pompously claimed to possess) literally dropped down right in front of Kuroo’s doorstep, his life was a bit on the bleak side after his nasty break-up a few years back. He didn’t like to admit it, but Kuroo could use a little colour in his life after a messy parting like that one. Work was always a good distraction, but even with his friends and family supporting him and giving him plenty of love, there’s something to be said about that sinking feeling when he wakes up alone in an empty apartment with nothing else but the sound of his own breathing.

Speaking of work, he should get ready.

They finish gathering and grooming themselves to a decent standard that even the strictest fashion critic would approve of before heading to the kitchenette for breakfast. Bokuto had set out the plates while Kuroo popped in two slices of bread into the toaster.

“I still don’t get why I have to feed you when you don’t even need to eat.” Kuroo groused while pulling out jam from the fridge.

“Because I’m worth it,” Bokuto bit back with grin. “And FYI, my tastebuds are fully functional and it’d be a shame if it wasn’t put to good use.” Kuroo rolled his eyes but the small smile that slipped out didn’t go unnoticed. 

Yeah, having a new hyperactive roommate around wasn’t such a bad investment.

 

###

 

The walk out was still a bit cold even with Kuroo bundled up in his scarf and mitts. Bokuto sported something similar just for the sake of avoiding suspicion, because the last thing Kuroo wanted was to attract attention just because Bokuto decided to wear thinly veiled robes in negative degree temperatures. _“I mean you could go all invisible-mode and blend in with the air, yanno?”_ Kuroo had suggested previously on their last leisure walk around the block, but Bokuto shook his head and went on a rant about it being boring if no one could notice him. Despite trying to keep the down-low on his grand status of, you know, being an otherworldly deity, he was quite the socializer and loved to be the centre of attention. He even managed to get along with Kuroo’s manager who was known to be a woman of few words with a piercing look that could kill a man. _“No Shimizu is really sweet! She offered me this new dessert to try out for free once!”_ Bokuto had once exclaimed in response to a comment that one of the customers made in passing. Kuroo doesn’t mention that it likely had to do with the fact that Bokuto has been a constant regular for the past few months and that all his expenses were charged out of Kuroo’s paycheck anyways.

Oh man, he really is too kind for his own good.

“I’m here,” Kuroo announced as he entered through the backdoor of the restaurant. He’s met with a few yo’s and hello’s from his coworkers before he hung his coat on the rack and made his way to the front. Bokuto went undetected so Kuroo assumed he listened to his advice and veiled his presence this time.

Which, considering the track record of Bokuto’s unforeseen antics, it actually might not be such a good idea now that he thinks about it.

 “Tetsurou,” Shimizu greeted as he signed-in for the day. Kuroo saluted her and sidled up to the counter where she stood watching out over the floor. It’s a late Monday morning so it’s not as crowded yet. There’s a few regulars and some new customers scattered here and there, probably squeezing in some time for a coffee refresher and a quick brunch before heading off to get locked inside their cubicles for the next seven-eight hours into the night. It makes Kuroo quite thankful that he didn’t pursue an office job with his useless business degree.

“How’s everything going so far?” Kuroo asked conversationally.

“It’s good,” Shimizu replied politely. “It’s not too busy here…Aone and Chikara are taking care of the floors and Daichi is covering the kitchen just fine….” She trailed off with a distracted smile and somehow Kuroo got the feeling that it had more to do with the petite customer who was sitting in the corner of the restaurant and not with the conversation itself. Noticing herself zoning out, she cleared her throat a little before tucking loose strands of hair over her ears and looked away. She seemed pensive as she furrowed her brows, but she’s definitely trying to hide her embarrassment if anything. Kuroo blinked, still finding himself a little mesmerized over her graceful demeanor even after all these years.

 _“She’s out of your league.”_ Kuroo nearly jumped out of his skin as a raspy voice whispered into the shell of his ears. He instantly jerked away while glaring daggers at Bokuto who was leering at him with those owlish eyes of his.

Well that’s a damn given. For one, she clearly has someone else in mind – Kuroo glanced towards the corner again to see the familiar blond girl letting out a small yelp, wincing as she burned her tongue on her hot beverage. She’s a cute regular who visits every so often in between or after her university classes to study here or enjoy a meal. A bit shy, but can get fired up when you talk about the right topic with her, and she clearly seemed to perk Shimizu’s interest the first time she nervously waltzed into the restaurant looking like a lost lamb in the middle of a forest.

“Hmmm,” Kuroo hummed knowingly, noticing Bokuto enthusiastically pointing towards the mugs hooked on the walls. Kuroo casually picked one up and filled it with iced water before sliding it across the counter to his manager. “I’m going to help Sawamura out at the back. You should go and take care of our beloved customer over there.”

She had this unreadable look on her face but picked up the mug anyways with a curt nod. “Oh,” Shimizu stopped midway to look back at Kuroo with a faint smile. “Tell your friend if he drops by again that Daichi made a new dessert he can try out.”

“You spoil him too much,” Kuroo chastised, but he waved her off as she left the front counter. He fist-bumped Bokuto from the side as he watched the scene play out, amused when he saw the petite blond blush an excessive shade of pink when the water was offered. “Why don’t you just shoot them both and get this over with already,” He turned to Bokuto as he jutted his thumb towards the two girls. “If those two aren’t in love then I must be blind.”

“Hey as much as I want to, I already told you I can’t! We have regulations for these kinds of things you know.”

Kuroo did hear him speak about it before. How Bokuto and his uhh, _brethren?,_ were assigned to different people and they act as facilitators more than matchmakers. Their duty was to observe their person’s current love interest or gauge if there’s any potential for someone before creating coincidentally convenient moments and pushing them along with sudden confidence boosts as they venture on a quest to pursue love.

That conversation went something along the lines of:

_“We can’t be shooting up everyone for the sake of putting people together! What if one of us goes rogue and decides to pair up someone with a donkey? You really wouldn’t want to be the butt of that joke._

_“Did you just – “_

_“This is why we get assigned, to make sure there’s no overlap and to put responsibility on us if something happens. Our job really is to see if it’ll work out and when the timing is right…bam!! We shoot our arrows and Love is in the air! But like, officially.”_

So basically it was like having your own personal wingman and the arrows they shoot are literally the _“honeymoon phase”_ of every relationship made into existence. It was completely ridiculous no matter which way Kuroo looked at it, but at the same time it made so much sense.

These Cupid followers did’t really have full control on who falls in love with who, and perhaps it’s a reassuring thought that it’s not like some sort of automated procedure. Then again, Kuroo is a closeted romantic so he’s biased to a fault. He supposes that after that phase is over, it becomes the individual’s choice as to whether or not they’d stick together with their partner for the rest of their lives. Maybe…if those feelings were genuine and true. However, something like pure love for every person out there is hardly practical. Human nature is messy, after all.

“Soooooo,” Bokuto’s drawl snapped Kuroo out of his thoughts as he nearly avoided colliding into the side of the wall. “About that new dessert.”

Kuroo snickered, ruffling Bokuto’s hair before leading the way towards the kitchen doors.

 

###

 

Kuroo appreciated beauty and aesthetic for what it’s worth and that certainly went the same way for people. Take his gorgeous and talented manager, for example. Aside from her heart being already taken, one of the other plethora of reasons why he hadn’t attempted to woo her with flowers and cheesy pick-up lines (– though, she wouldn’t take either of that seriously) was because she was....well, she is beautiful and carried herself very well, but not someone he would usually go for.

Not to mention he’d have his balls manhandled and yanked out of its socket from a certain pair of protective customers and childhood friends if he were to even try. Something about protecting against the clutches of undeserving men who so much as look in the direction of a goddess. ( _Good luck dealing with that energetic power duo, Yaichi-chan)._

Anyways, sometimes it’s just that. Appreciation.

“You’re pretty hot when you’re working, did you know that?”

That didn’t mean flirty remarks were completely exempted for select individuals, of course.

Daichi threw Kuroo a look that was a cross between soulfully vexed yet mildly charmed as he rolled the dough on the counter. You would think he’d get used to it by the amount of times Kuroo slipped a compliment or five during the time they got to know each other as coworkers, but Kuroo supposes Daichi didn’t appreciate getting teased all that much.

 _“Any more thirsty,”_ Bokuto commented while jabbing his elbow to Kuroo’s side a couple times. Kuroo subtly swatted him back while feigning an attempt to wave off a buzzing fly.

“You’re late,” Daichi responded placidly while Kuroo nabbed an apron from the side of the room.

“I was playing cupid for our dear manager,” Kuroo quipped. “Which went well, I might add. Maybe I should just change my full-time job at this point. Imagine – Kuroo Tetsurou, matchmaker extraordinaire.” Bokuto made displeased noise from the side which Kuroo pointedly ignored. He’s probably jaded from having his title taken, definitely going to get an earful of complaints later back home.

“That’s fine. There’s less of a distraction here without you.”

“Wow,” Kuroo whistled lowly as he was handed the order slip, skimming it over for things his coworker didn’t get to yet. “I know I’m good eye-candy, but I didn’t know it was that hard to keep your eyes off me.”

“Oh my god,” Daichi groaned, throwing a dirty rag at Kuroo’s face. “Get to work!”

Kuroo, who nabbed the rag mid-air, raised his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright, I hear ya. I mean if anything, I could help with your bleak love life too if you ask nicely.”

Daichi visibly huffed at that. “Thanks for the offer, but my love life is fine.”

Bokuto seemed elated at the news, jittering up and down animatedly. Kuroo raised his brows at that. “You have one, a love life?" When did this happen? The last time Sawamura even mentioned anything remotely close to a love interest was when he was back in high school, and even then he was quite stingy on the saucy details about that. “I knew it was shady whenever you whipped up a meal-to-go after work.” Kuroo leaned against the counter, arms crossed and pensive. “Tell me, is it your next door neighbor who you always fought with? Or is it that customer with the scruffy beard. Wait no, I got it. Flower shop guy across the street? The one with the mole under his eye? You’re always raving on about how sweet he is.”

“Mhm,” Daichi hummed absently, a faint smile on his lips. “Get to work.”

“I knew it,” Kuroo snapped his fingers, confirming his brilliant insight. “Good for you, Sawamura. Well, it’s a shame but if you’re ever on the market again, you have my number.” Before Daichi could throw other things at his face, Kuroo had offered another salute before slipping away to grab the ingredients.

 

###

 

“Do you ever feel like everyone around you is in love, and then there’s you. Just there.”

Bokuto looked at him like he just asked the most absurd question on earth. “That's basically me every minute on the job??” A pause. “But it’s not like that’s a bad thing or anything! I get happy seeing people in love.” They were walking home from work and it was good as dark at this point, but it was hard not to notice the way Bokuto thoroughly scrutinizing him from the side. “But what’s up with this. Are you finally admitting to being lonely? Should I help out, mister matchmaker extraordinaire?”

“I knew you were going to hold that against me,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, shoving the invading face out of his personal bubble. “It’s not that I’m looking….besides, I thought you couldn’t help me.”

“Well yeah, you might be unassigned but it doesn’t mean I can’t give suggestions.” Bokuto scrunched his face in concentration, humming loudly in thought. “Hmm.....Oh!!! I got it! I have the perfect spot to go bae hunting.”

Kuroo sniggered at that. “Oh? And where would that perfect spot be?”

“You'll see.” Bokuto responded elusively. “Trust me on this.”

“I can hardly trust you to make toast.”

“I messed up _one_ time! Give me a break!!!”

 

###

 

Kuroo never really took Bokuto seriously, and usually he would humour him just because it was hard to deny the guy when he got overly excited over something simple as playing wingman for his friend.

 _'I get happy seeing people in love.'_ Kuroo doesn't doubt that for a second.

If he was being honest, he was absolutely okay with the way things were right now and was not in a hurry to rush back into anything troublesome that would compromise that. He had company. He was content. He was okay again.

But, lying there alone in the middle of the night, Kuroo really wondered if he was ready to ever try again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for the future fukurodani/nekoma chapters that will destroy me, I decided to whip up a chapter where these two go on a fun non-date together. Enjoy.

 

Kuroo often found himself in situations he couldn’t particularly control, especially if Bokuto was involved. Allowing himself to be dragged into the inexplicable whims of a guy with a thousand watt source of exuberant energy and inhibited sense of tactful awareness was a recipe for disaster.

And yet here he was, indulging said personification of an exclamation mark and his inane impulses.

 “So tell me why we’re at an amusement park again.” Kuroo found it appropriate to at least address the confounding issue this time. It wasn’t like it was a bad idea or anything, but at this rate he’ll find himself forking out expenses to go to a foreign country halfway across the world in the pretense of “meeting new people” and having “unexpected romantic encounters”.  

“We’re scoping for potential love interests.” Bokuto replied easily. “I already answered that like, five times already!”

“No but like, really.”

Bokuto shot him that leveled gaze of his that made Kuroo shrink back on himself.

“Okay fine! Maybe I’m a skeptic. I mean, it’s kind of weird to be picking up people in a place like this. I’m pretty sure a good chunk of people here are already taken anyways.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Bokuto pacified confidently. “I’m sensing love all over the place, so there’s bound to be someone who you'll attract. This is a popular dating area after all!”

“That literally just proves my point.”

“Oh hey! Can we try out that rollercoaster!?” Bokuto pointed towards the picture in the brochure they picked up at the front entrance, his face brimming with eagerness. “I read good things about it online!”

“This is the real reason why we came here, isn’t it?”

“We’re multitasking.” Bokuto defended half-heartedly. “Come on! Let’s go before the line gets long!!”

Bokuto’s grabbing his wrist and pulling him in a vague direction towards their destination, with Kuroo gently steering them towards the right path every now and then. In between other rides and shared cotton candy and multiple silly selfies, they both ended up forgetting the real reason as to why they came to the amusement park in the first place.

Case in point. Kuroo gets dragged along with the other’s pace for probably the twentieth time that month. But then again, he couldn’t really find it in himself to actually care.

 

###

 

“Gahaha, can you believe the face you made in the haunted house? You looked absolutely wrecked!”

“At least I didn’t scream.” Kuroo shot back, pinching Bokuto’s arm.

“It was a manly yell!!”

“Uh huh. Can we please take a breather now? Before I puke out that hotdog we ate.”

“Okay okay heard ya loud and clear, gonna grab some water for you so wait up for me?”

“Aye aye,” Kuroo replied, rolling his tense shoulders as he found his way to a resting bench, waiting for Bokuto to return. He sighed contently, throwing his head back and letting his mind settle down from the excessive stimuli that’s been hurled at him relentlessly since they stepped foot onto the fair grounds. The gentle breeze was nice. It made his heart slow down a bit, the adrenaline pumping down into a more steady state, the ringing in his ears toning down into a quieter, pleasant buzz. It felt good.

In an absolutely objective self-reflection, having two (questionably) grown men going on rides and running around competing to take pictures with mascots was a feat that constituted horrendous embarrassment that would follow him to the end of time. However, it wasn’t something he would regret. Despite having his heart almost jump out of his chest in more ways than one, the trip was more fun than he expected it to be. When he was with him, Kuroo always felt a sense of disinhibition while enjoying himself.

Bokuto was really something, wasn’t he?

Kuroo opened his eyes and shifted around, letting himself get comfortable as he surveyed the area. Kids running around. A worker in a bear-costume handing out balloons. A guy kissing his girlfriend’s cheek as they took a photo together.

Kuroo’s not sure why, but his attention is fixated on the couple in front of him. This time the boy was coaxing her to laugh, the girl clearly embarrassed but attempted to play it off cool. Even so, his ridiculous expressions eventually managed to win her over and earned him a kiss on the lips this time.

It was pretty unsettling, when a similar scenario popped up in the forefront of his mind with someone he shouldn’t really be thinking about in this context. He quickly dismissed it as soon as it came and stood up, feeling nauseous all over again.

“Where’d he run off to…” Kuroo mumbled, walking away from the scene.

 

###

 

Kuroo found Bokuto floating in the sky, materialized bow and arrow strung and targeted towards a pair of boys standing idly over the railings as they waited in line for one of the rides.

Kuroo watched in mild interest as the arrow was released, dispersing in seconds the moment it shot both of them. One of the boys, looking quite flustered this time, made a subtle move to lean his weight against his companion, who all but threw an arm around his shoulders in response.

Bokuto whooped loudly with a fist-pump to the air, with no one witnessing his celebratory cheer other than Kuroo himself. When cupid’s honorary disciple finally noticed him, he immediately swooped down and nearly tackled Kuroo onto the ground. “Kuroo!” He shouted excitedly, shaking him back and forth. “Did you see that? Did you!? Right in the chest, how amazing am I?”

“A 10/10 shot in my books if I ever saw one,” Kuroo grinned, trying to keep himself upright. “But a horrible friend. 3/10 for abandoning your partner in crime.”

“Ehhh?!” Bokuto looked ruffled. “My bad my bad! Duty called, you know? But I didn’t mean to leave you...”

Before he could get dejected and take his words seriously, Kuroo hooked an arm over the other’s shoulder and yanked him into a noogie. “I’m obviously kidding, you dork.”

“I’ll make it up to you!” Bokuto professed, squirming out of the hold.

“Naturally.”

“I really mean it!” Bokuto exclaimed, a determined fire in his eyes. “I’m going to find you the best lover ever. They won’t ever let you feel alone. They’ll love you lots and lots and make you laugh so hard it’ll make your stomach hurt. You’ll be so happy!”

Kuroo’s not really sure what to make of that. “….I’ll wait for that day to come, then.”

“…Kuroo?”

There’s something wrong if even Bokuto was able to detect that split second waver in his voice. Kuroo had kept his gaze fixed hard on the concrete ground before hearing Bokuto calling out to him again. “Well, what are we waiting for?" Kuroo turned to him with a passive smirk. "Aren’t you going to find someone worthwhile for me?”

“Huh?” Bokuto tilted his head, confusion slowly slipping off as he regained his usual bright grin. “Oh, well yeah. Of course!”

“Good,” Kuroo said.

Good.

 

###

 

In the grand scheme of things, Bokuto’s impromptu trip did end up with, well, not a typical romantic movie-esque encounter per se, but they managed to reel in one decent fish from the sea. With Bokuto’s insistent urging and Kuroo’s own attractive personality, flirting with the ice cream truck server was worth the dirty glare the people in line gave him as he walked by, free ice cream and a cellphone number in hand. It was a passing success to their adventure, more or less, with all things considered.

They had arrived home hours ago, spoiling themselves with Chinese take-out for dinner because Kuroo was too exhausted to whip up anything decent. The scarce remains of Daichi’s dessert from a couple days back were laid out on the table, Bokuto’s portion half-abandoned as he left for another mission. He’ll wrap it up and save it for him when he comes back, knowing how devastated Bokuto was when he had to leave without properly enjoying it. It’d be annoying to see him get all depressed over that, and he wondered if he could ask Daichi to make another fresh batch some other day. An excessively happy Bokuto was equally annoying, but Kuroo would rather see him smiling over the dumbest things than anything else in the world. Tiresome as it may be, Bokuto’s happiness was oddly infectious sometimes.

_‘...You’ll be so happy!’_

Kuroo’s leaning against his kitchenette counter, steaming hot mug of coffee in one hand and the paper with the scrawled digits in the other. The server was pretty cute, tall and good-looking with a cheerful personality not unlike someone he knows. He contemplated texting the number for a good few minutes, stalling, before finally pulling out his cell and punching in a text.

_< hey, it’s kuroo>_


End file.
